objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony's BFDI/II Camp (Season 1)
introduction Summary= In this page, you will see Anthony's camp named, Anthony's BFDI/II Camp progress. 16 (now 17) contestants are battling to win Dream Island. New videos are uploaded every Friday (later Saturday). This camp is created by AnthonyBFDI and created in New York, USA. The videos are always in 1080p. So far, Pencil rejoined and Dora was replaced by Spongy. When 12 contestants remain, it is the merge. The debut sign-ups started on 11 / 30 / 2013, and had a ceremony on 12 / 28 / 2013. When the debut ceremony happened, Book debuted with 12 votes. The point system ended on 2 / 1 / 2014. Nonexisty (Objectdude73) won this camp. |-| Editing Rules= #Use the correct spelling and grammar as well using standard English. Information must be true. #Do not spam edits to just earn badges. That is uncooperative. #If you spot a mistake or if something is missing, correct it. #Do not vandalize! That is against the rules! #Do not create a page and copy all content from the page. #Put your fan art in the fan art section. See the full list of rules here. |-| General Game Rules= Do challenges so you have the chance to get immunity. If you don't do a challenge, you get a strike. To remove 1 strike, do challenge. If you have 2 strikes, you are eliminated. There is no cheating! Cheating results elimination! tables Contestant Table= Keywords: *The strikes were re-supported, but for the active users, they only get 2-strike spots. *Means that the contestant been put for re-sign ups for at least once. **The original contestant has been replaced by a new one. X:Means that the person has cheated and cannot rejoin or debut. +:Team Captain -:Means that the person signed up more than once and now gets a disadvantage next challenge. |-| Eliminations= summary 1A: The announcer introduced the contestants. He talked about confessionals and tokens. The challenge will to pick a team name. The best 2 team names will be used in team challenges. 1B/2A: 3 people did the challenge. 2 best team names were accepted (Awesome Asteroids and Blazing Rocks). The next challenge is to pick one box from 1 - 16. This challenge ended. 2B: 3 people did the challenge. Blazing Rocks got a negative score while the lousy Awesome Asteroids members don't do the challenge. So Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination. At night, Lightbulb asked the Announcer if she can use the win tokens. The announcer said, "You may use the token anytime until tomorrow at morning". 2C/3A: It was finally Cake At Stake. It had 4 votes. 3 of them got votes. Grassy is safe with 1 votes. It was down to Dora and Pencil. They got reasons why both of them will be eliminated. Dora was the last person safe. Pencil is eliminated because she was mean in BFDIA. It had 1 confessional and the challenge was to find the announcer. Flower is the new host unless the announcer comes back. She explains the challenges and gave time to do challenges until 8/30/13. That night, the announcer was still hiding. 2 hours later, he found a perfect spot. 3B: 2 people did the challenge. 11 of them are now up for resign-ups. Flower will be creating a new token if they received at least 5 votes. Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination again. At night, Flower left this camp. The Resign-ups Space is now built by Leafy. Whoever is up for resign-ups, they will be. 3C/4A: He announced that he will upload videos every Saturday instead of Friday. Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination, again. Lightbulb is safe with 1 vote. And Dora gets eliminated with 2 votes. 1 confessional were sent. Then, the HPRC is there, and the announcer recovers Marker and Trousers. It was the next challenge. The challenge was to play RPS. This marks the team will be temporarily broken up. 4B: 5 people did the challenge. They all get immunity. Lightbulb is also up for resign-ups. Salt, Marker and Grassy. This marks the first time that contains a credit roll at the end. This also marks the first time more than 3 people did the challenge. 4C/5A: It is once again Cake At Stake. The people who did not do the challenge are up for elimination. Firey and Trousers both got 1 vote and Lightbulb is eliminated with two votes. The next challenge is weightlifting. 5B: This marks the new intro. 4 people did the challenge. Trousers and Rocky got win tokens and Marker got his immunity token. So Firey, Bomby, Clock and Pen is up for elimination. Also, Pencil, Dora and Lightbulb has a chance to rejoin. At night, suddenly, it became dark. And the pumpkin announced how many days until Halloween. 5C/6A: Clock is eliminated with 1 vote via tiebreaker of Firey. The next challenge is to do math. It contains 10 7th grade questions. 6B: The announcer is happy about the widescreen. 4 people did the challenge. Bomby, Firey, Pencil, Tennis Ball, Nonexisty, Golf Ball and Clock is up for resign-ups. Marker stole Pencil's win token and Bell earned a win token. Firey, Pen and Bomby is up for elimination. 6C/7A: The grass is orange, the sky is dark. The contestants up for elimination received orange cake (Halloween Cake) except for Firey because he got (3 or 100% of) votes. The next challenge is to Trick-N-Treat. It contains 6 houses. If they get a treat, they will earn points. If they get a trick, they will lose points. 7B: 3 people did the challenge. Pen and Salt are now up for resign-ups. Houses 2, 3 and 5 have a trick and houses 1, 4 and 6 have a treat. This is the first time the Awesome Asteroids wins this challenge. No one got any tokens. This is the last video that is fully non-merged. Then, it turned from nighttime to daytime (just like in BFDI Episode 17) 7C: This is the first time that Blazing Rocks are up for elimination. Bell, Golf Ball, Nonexisty, Rocky, Trousers, Tennis Ball are safe with 0 votes. Marker is also safe with 1 vote. Salt is eliminated with 3 votes. Then, she gets teleported to the TLC. 8A: The next challenge is the Dangerous Doors. Two of them each round are dangerous. 8B: Half of the remaining contestants did the challenge. Tennis Ball, Rocky and Marker failed Round 1, Trousers failed Round 3, and Bell and Nonexisty got win tokens. The points system started. Doing and winning challenges is getting points and getting votes and ignoring challenges is losing points. If a contestant reaches 0 points, they will be put up for resign-ups. 8C/9A: The cake was the Mystery Cake. Pencil and Grassy received something by having 0 votes, then Pen has 2 votes, Spongy is eliminated with 4 votes. The next challenge was to create cakes. A contestant can earn up to 10 points depending how well was the cake. A contestant has to name to cake or they will occur a penalty by having 2 points off. 9B: 5 people did the challenge. (3 successors, 2 tried), and 1 was excused. The others didn't. Golfball, Bomby and Pencil are up for resign-ups. Pen's cake was the best cake, so it is being used for the next Cake At Stake. Bell, Golf Ball, Bomby and Pencil are up for elimination. The background starts to change as well as the resign-ups space. 9C/10A: There is the major change in this camp. Anyways, Pencil, Bomby, Golfball and Bell are up for elimination. Everyone is safe but Golf Ball. Golf Ball is eliminated with 2 votes and get teleported to the TLC. The next challenge is writing, they have 3 options to choose from to write. Pencil and Bomby are still up for resign-ups. 10B: There is an another change in this camp. The tokens were the one that was changed. The announcer put the banner, "Happy 13th Birthday Anthony!" Anyways, 6 people plus the debuter did the challenge. Book was the only debuter who did the challenge. Their stories were good, only Bomby wasn't on task. However, the rest of the contestants, did not do this challenge. Then, the announcer explained about the tokens and the debut sign-ups and the resign-ups. Rocky, Pen, Pencil and Tennis Ball is up for elimination. 10C/11A :In December 14, the announcer was waiting for the gifts. He told the contestants to hurry up. Back at December 9, the announcer woke up at dawn, and said "Is Anthony's birthday today?" He then starts this camp. At elimination, the announcer didn't know where is the cake, so he made cake. (3 green and 1 red). The first person safe was Pen with 0. Next is Rocky with 2 votes. The bottom 2 contestants Pencil and Tennis Ball either has 50-50 chance being safe. Tennis Ball is the last one to get a green card. However, Pencil got a red card because she is eliminated with 5 votes. Pencil begged not to be eliminated, but the announcer denies. Instead, he teleports Pencil to the TLC. The next challenge was to give a gift to Anthony Regner (AnthonyBFDI). Anthony and the Announcer will rate the gift depending how well was the gift made. Back to December 14, contestants finished making gifts and the announcer sees one. Then, he see an another, then 4, then 8, and then 16 which makes it too many. 11B :Rocky's confessional was Anthony having a surprise party. When Anthony comes, Rocky said, "Happy Birthday!" When confessionals finished, the announcer sees how many contestants did the challenge. 8/9 originals, 5/10 debuters and 13/19 total. So, there were 13 gifts. Results: Name - Announcer:Anthony *Bell - 2:4 *Bomby - 2:2 *Book - 5:3 *Grassy - 3:5 *Leafy - 3:10 *Marker - 1:2 *Nickel - 4:5 *Nonexisty - 5:10 *Pen - 0:1 *Rocky - 3:5 *Roboty - 0:0 *Teardrop - 1:4 *Trousers - 2:3 Most of the gifts were good, but some were bad. Nonexisty wins an Immunity Token for the best score. Everyone remaining but Tennis Ball received the Yoyle Token. Marker and Nonexisty both have full token storages. Bomby, Pen and Tennis Ball are up for elimination because they are in the danger zone. They also have the option to vote one of the debuters up to 3 times for the debuters to join this camp. At night, the birthday banner was being destroyed. 11C-D: TER's confessional is that he thinks Anthony's camp is amazing. And Brandon Olague explained why he is inactive. Now, it is time for Cake At Stake. At this elimination, we have 9 votes which it went down, but the announcer this time doesn't mind. But, if the votes go down massively, this camp will be cancelled. The first person safe is Bomby. It is down to the bottom 2 contestants, (Pen and Tennis Ball). Pen was the last person safe with 1 vote. Tennis Ball is eliminated with 7 votes; he is sent to the TLC(Tiny Loser Chamber) Next was the Debut Ceremony. This debut ceremony got 48 votes. Everyone got votes but Saw who got none. Fries and Barf Bag only got 1 vote, Woody with 2 votes and Nickel with 3 votes. The final 5 will have a 20% chance of joining the game. With 5 votes, Roboty is not joining due to Anthony and the announcer hating his gift, and Apple for her low IQ. With 8 votes, Teardrop is also not join despite being a fan-favorite on BFDI(A). It was down to the final 2, (Leafy and Book). With 11-12 vote, Book is debuting in this BFDI/II Camp. Then, she got a Win Token. The rest of the debuting contestants will be immediately sent to the LOL(Locker Of Losers). The announcer announced the challenge will be revealed and will start at 1 / 4 / 2014. 12A: There is a new feature that added to this camp: Sun and Moon. The next challenge is to find the BFDI contestants never in this camp. There have 6 places to hide. 12B: In the confessionals, Trousers is excited that he is in the final 9 and he congratulated Book for debuting. Everyone did the challenge, so no points will be lost. At the results, no one picked Place 1 or 2, but in Place 1, there was Flower and Blocky and in Place 2, there was Coiny, Needle, Snowball, Pin and Ice Cube. Book picked place 3 but there is no one, Marker, Nonexisty, Bomby and Trousers picked place 4 with Eraser. Rocky, Grassy and Pen picked place 5 with Bubble and Match. Bell picked placed 6 but there is no one. 12C/13A: The presentations are now in 1080p which is 1.5x better than the previous one. It is now time for Cake At Stake. Bell was safe with 0 votes, however she didn't get a safe card however, she got a green glow instead. In the bottom 2, Pen was safe with 3 and Bomby was eliminated with 5 votes. The next challenge was to do the puzzles. There are 3 puzzles required to do. One is spelling, one is reading, and one is math. 13B: In the confessionals, Bell was wondering what if the video zoomed in, it would have been 4K. Book thinked that she wouldn't make it but she will try, and Trousers hopes Rocky and Marker that all of them will make to the final 3. With confessionals done, the announcer announced that 3 people are excused and 4 people did the challenge. The only contestant that didn't do the challenge is Grassy. After the results, the contestants were found on that they didn't do well on this challenge as the scoring were less than half. However, Book won the last token called Immunity Token. After this token, there were be no more tokens to hand out. Rocky and Bell are up for elimination as Pen is immune. 13C/14A: In the confessionals, Marker wanted to join Trousers as an alliance, Bell said, "DO I LOOK LIKE NONEXISTY TO YOU?", and Book recieved the last token. It is now time for Cake At Stake and this elimination recieved 6 votes. Bell used her win token. Bell could have been eliminated with 4 votes, but since then, she is safe with 2 votes. Rocky is eliminated with 3 votes. The announcer congratulated the final 7 that made it this far. Points will be transferred into purchase points. Purchase points are something that you can buy. The next challenge is to presss one of the five buttons. 14B: '''In the confessionals, Bell is telling Rocky that he is sorry for voting Rocky out, Book tells everyone it is Chinese New Year, Nonexisty doesn't have an alliance, and Trousers had a new fear that Baseball gets possessed in Inanimate Insanity S2, E6. and tells someone not to go to Brain Crush or the world could be controlled by mind controlled zombies. The results are Bell and Trousers got 3 more purchase points, Marker, Nonexisty, Grassy and Book are immune and Pen is up for elimination. Pen is the only contestant up for elimination. And the viewers can vote either Lightbulb, Clock, Rocky or Bomby to rejoin. '''14C/15A: '''Pen is up for elimination but since he got 9 stay votes over 5 elimination votes, he stays in the game. In the rejoin ceremony, Lightbulb got 0 votes, Bomby got 1. It is down to Clock and Rocky. The person rejoining is Rocky with 7 votes. Clock loses with 6 votes. The next challenge is the letter chains. Learn more here. '''15B: The largest word revealed is: P'ou'R'epresentiv'E'A'''S'h'E'''nterai'N'o'''T'ang'A'''r'T'ik'I'ndig'O'pe'N. 'Grassy and Trousers are up for elimination ''(Note: Grassy can't do the challenge as he has the wait for Trousers) '''15C/16A: The announcer got interrupted by Grassy, Marker and Trousers. They complained that they want daylight back, but the announcer's voice was switched to Kidaroo and said, "CAN EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET?!". The announcer's voice was switched back to AT&T Mike once Marker said, "Fine". The announcer have an announcement to make about the tokens and purchase points. Tokens and purchase points will be taken away in 2 episodes. Now it was Cake At Stake. During elimination, Grassy got 2 votes while Trousers got 6 votes. Trousers is eliminated and gets send to the TLC in a new way. The blue portal appeared and sucked Trousers in it and the orange portal pushed Trousers in the TLC and the portal disappearing. Trousers end up saying, "NOOO...OOO!". Tennis Ball asked Bomby if Trousers is weird. Trousers says, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" The challenge is the do the project, but Bell says, "It is boring!". The challenge was to find 2 BFDI/II Camps to write about. Learn more here. 16A Redo: The announcer postponed the project so scores will not ''count and no one will be eliminated. The snow starts falling and the temperature outside is graudally falling. After 1 minute, the lightning strucks the Announcer so he died. The contestants were sad that the announcer died. The announcer has 2 lives left and it is continued.Later, Marker recovers the Announcer, then the auto-recovery recovers him. Then, the announcer said, "I'm back". Suddenly, the HPRC rises and the house cracks. Afterwards, the HPRC falls back down and crashes. The announcer had problems about the damaged house. Then, the announcer had an idea. The next challenge is to fix the house. By fixing the house, each contestant will do one chore except Nonexisty and Bell which they will tell a contestant to do a chore when (s)he is off task. '''16B': Just after the announcer said "There were no confessionals", Marker ran to start his job. But, announcer denied him as he has to hear what he is supposed to do. The announcer said that Grassy didn't do the challenge, so he ended up in the trouble room. In the trouble room, Grassy saw a evil face, and it was scary. A evil face was called, "Evil Face". Evil Face gave 3 punishments. It is greenless grassy, 1 penalty vote and no arms. Grassy disliked 2 of his 3 punishments but the punishment, "1 penalty vote" questioned Evil Face. The announcer told the rest of the contestants to begin. Marker rotated the HPRC back the normal, Pen reversed the crack by painting it over, Book adjusted the thermostat to 28 degrees Celsius (82.4 degress Fahrenheit), and Rocky adjusted the outside temperature to 10 degrees Celsius (50 degress Fahrenheit). After the challenge, the announcer started taking away tokens from contestants. In the trouble room, Evil Face takes away Grassy's tokens. The announcer will be a token announcer from now on. 16C/17A: During the elimination, Grassy has 10 supporting votes and 2 opposing votes. This means, Grassy can spin the wheel. It landed on Yellow, so he can terminate one of Evil Face's punishments. Grassy decided to get his arms back. However, Grassy has to wait for 1 week until his arms grow back. The next challenge is to generate a code using the remote. 17B: There were 5 correct codes. Bell, Book and Nonexisty got 3 digits correct, Marker got 2 correct, while Grassy with only one. Rocky did the challenge, but wasn't shown on video. Pen did the challenge incorrectly, so it wasn't shown on video. Rocky and Pen are up for elimination. 17C/18A: The background was black because he made this at school. The commercial tells Windows XP users to get Windows 8. Then, it is time for Cake At Stake. At CAS, the announcer gathered 11 votes, but Anthony made the mistake regarding challenges on last video so Rocky got -2 votes, and Pen is eliminated. The next challenge was like Challenge 1(exclude Team Name Challenge) but it is 40 boxes instead of 16. 15/40 boxes put you to the elimination area but the rest of them put you to the immunity zone. 18B: In the confessionals, Bell made it so far that he is bedazzled. He also suggests to buy Windows 7, instead of Windows 8 (he doesn't hate it). After a confessional, the announcer said Grassy didn't do the challenge. He was supposed to be eliminated, but he is just up for elimination. At the results, Marker picked box 25, but he was sent to the elimination area. Bell picked box 39, and he hoped he will be immune. Ironically, Bell was immune. Book picked box 3, but he didn't know if he can open that box. Then, he was sent to the elimination area. Rocky and Nonexisty were both immune. The announcer then said, "If you picked any of these boxes that ends with a 2 or a 6, you could have been immune." Marker, Book, and Grassy are up for double elimination. 18C/19A: In the confessionals, Book should have chosen number 4 despite his unlucky number. But, this was fate for him. After that, now it is time for Cake At Stake. At Cake At Stake, There were 10 votes. Marker is the only contestant safe, and Book and Grassy are eliminated. The next challenge was to do all challenges at once. 19B: In the confessionals, Book would have gotten 3rd place if he would chosen Box 4. Watch the video for more information. 19C: Marker essay's was terrible, Rocky didn't do the essay, Bell's was good, but Nonexisty's essay was excellent. Nonexisty gets a 2 vote advantage in the finale. Bell, Rocky and Marker is up for elimination. After the ending poster, both speaker boxes were released from jail. 19D: In the confessionals, Trousers congratulated the Final 4 for making it that far. At elimination, Rocky got 11 votes while Marker got 1. 20: Gooloovoo was about to host, but both speaker boxes (FSB abd SA) stopped him from hosting .But, Gooloovoo begged them no, but at least he can be host with 2 of them. Then, Announcer says yes. 3 of the speaker boxes becme to host. At the Final Cake at Stake, it has 9 votes, but Gooloovoo says, "We had 12 votes last time", and FSB said, "Why votes need to go down?". Marker loses with 0 votes. The intro played again. Then, Bell have 4 votes, and Nonexisty had 5. After the announcer told Nonexisty that he wons, he wants to see what Dream Island looks like. Then, Dora suddenly appears. It was the end of Season 1. gallery Can be used anytime. Give credit to AnthonyBFDI! (Youtube name is Anthony Regner). Resign-Ups Space= ReSign-Ups Space.png|Resign-Ups Space HD ReSign-Ups Space Results.png ReSign-Ups Space (widescreen).png|Resign-Ups Space HD Widescreen ReSign-Ups_Space_v2_(widescreen).png|Newer Resign-Ups Space. |-| Loser Boxes= Loser_Box_Lid_(Gray).png|Loser Box Lid Loser_Box_(Gray).png|Loser Box Inside the TLC (isomertic).png|Inside the TLC isomertic Inside the TLC.png|Inside the TLC Inside the TLC (isomertic widescreen).png|Inside the TLC Widescreen Inside the TLC (widescreen).png|Inside the TLC Widescreen Tiny_Loser_Chamber.png|Tiny Loser Chamber Side Loser_Box_Lid_(Blue).png|Locker Of Losers Lid Locker_Of_Losers.png|Locker Of Losers |-| Backgrounds= Background_v2.png|Background (Day) Background_v2_Night.png|Background (Night) Background_v2_Sunset.png|Background (Sunset) Background_v2_Sunrise.png|Background (Sunrise) |-| Usable Tokens/Passes= Challenge Pass (HD).png|Challenge Pass (HD) Challenge Pass.png|Challenge Pass (SD) Revenge Token (BFDI/II Camp).png|Revenge Token (future use) Yoyle Token.png|Yoyle Token (future use) 25 cents.png|25 cents! Buy tokens! (future use) 100 cents.png|100 cents. Valuable! (future use) Win Token v2.png|Win Token (since 10B) Immunity Token v2.png|Immunity Token (since 10B) Revenge Token v2.png|Revenge Token (since 10B) Yoyle Token v2.png|Yoyle Token (since 10B) Change Token v2.png|Change Token (since 10B) |-| Miscellaneous= Confessionals Room (widescreen).png|Confessionals Room Widescreen Confessionals Room.png|The confessionals room. House BFDI/II Camp.png|Trick-N-Treat House. Halloween Cake.png|Halloween Cake (halloween use) Cake Slice Halloween.png|Halloween Cake Slice (halloween use) Background (October).png|Background (October/Halloween use) Background (October CAS 4).png|Background during Cake at Stake (October/Halloween use only) Challenge (Oldies).png|The old challenge layout. HPRC (Improved).png|HPRC. Better. 13th Birthday.png|Birthday Banner. Inside_the_House.png|Inside the House. Thermometer_(Body).png|Thermometer Trouble_Room_Neutral.png|Trouble Room Thermostat.png|Thermostat Grassy_Not-So-Green.png|Grassy not so green Code_Remote.png|A remote used to generate codes. Goody_Bag.png|Goody Bags Empty_Weight.png|Weights Siren_Off.png|Siren Off Siren_On.png|Siren On LED_Sign_with_Picture.png|Sign with Picture (text left and picture right) Blank_Banner.png|Isometric Banner Jail_Cell.png|Jail Cell |-| Ending Posters= Ending_Poster.png|This is used at the end of videos. Ending_Poster_v2_Blank.png|Ending Poster v2. File:White.png|Ending Poster v3-v4 (White) |-| Icons= Human_Icon.png|Human Icon Trousers.png|Trousers Icon Nonexisty_Icon.png|Nonexisty's Icon Nonexisty_Icon_v2.png|New Nonexisty Icon (It sounds like existing) Gooloovoo.png|Gooloovoo Gooloovoo_Side.png|Gooloovoo Side Gooloovoo_Back.png|Gooloovoo Back -or- Gooloovoo without a speaker |-| Thumbnails= Change_Token.png Danger_Zone.png Immunity_Token_Thumbnail.png Revenge_Token_Thumbnail.png Win_Token_Thumbnail.png Yoyle_Token_Thumbnail.png |-| Cake At Stake Items= Safe_Card.png|Safe Card Eliminated_Card.png|Eliminated Card |-| Fan Art= |-| Portals= Portal_From_Front.png|Portal From Front Portal_To_Front.png|Portal To Front Portal_From_Side.png|Portal From Side Portal_To_Side.png|Portal To Side Portal_From_Floor.png|Portal From Floor Portal_To_Floor.png|Portal To Floor camp videos To see Anthony's BFDI/II Camp Videos, this is the link. *Anthony's BFDI/II Camp/videos trivia Trivia= Please Note: Not all trivia information are accurate. So please aware, if there is something to add or improve, go ahead! *This is the one of the few camps that a contestant got replaced. *This is the only camp that have it's own resign-ups place. *This is the only camp that take the longest to finish sign-ups. *These videos on this camp, "Elimination 5 / Challenge 7" and "Results 7" contains copyrighted music. *This camp name does not have an interesting name. |-| Fonts Used= Calibri- Main usage before 8C/9A and continues at presentations until 12A. However, this font was re-used at 14C/15A. Segoe UI - First appeared in 6B. Mostly used in 8C/9A and later. This font appears at and after 12B. Shag Lounge - A common font until 8C/9A. Tahoma - Used one time each at 6B, 6C/7A and 7C/8A Arial - Used one time at 11C/11D. Segoe UI Light - First appearance in 13A Stencil - Used one time at 13B. Cambria - Used one time at 14C/15A. This is the one of the few camps to use Segoe UI Font. Category:BFDI Category:Camps Category:Inanimate Insanity